Viridis Imperium
The Viridis Imperium is in the process of being built. Standby for webpage, a national anthem etc. PACTUM DE VIRIDIS IMPERIUM We the independent nations of Planet Bob, in order to create a greater and lasting empire, join together in the green sphere to establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Pactum de Viridis Imperium. Article 1 Senate Section 1 Installation and Removal There shall be a Senate comprised of five Senators; who shall serve a four month term; and who shall be elected by the citizenry in an election period not more than ten days; the top five candidates with the most votes shall be inaugurated on the eleventh day from the beginning of the election and shall take the oath of office. Should a candidate and/or Senator break a law, this Pactum or the oath of office; he shall stand trial before the Consul; if found guilty an emergency election shall be held in the same manner as afore mentioned to serve the remainder of the incumbents term; and the incumbent Senator shall be removed from office; never again to serve in an elected office; if he is not found guilty he shall continue to serve. Section 2 Vested Powers The Senate shall have the sole power to make treaties and declarations of war; create, amend, reject and pass legislation; create various institutions, embassies and a military, and establish for there regulation; to appoint ambassadors, other public officers and generals; to make official statements on the Cybernations forums. Section 3 Procedure All treaties, legislation and appointments must be passed by simple majority in the Senate in a voting period not greater than three days; the Senate and there actions, discussions and votes must be made public to the whole of the Imperium. All treaties and legislation must be submitted before the Consul for Pactum Review; Pactum review shall last for three days; if it fails Pactum review it shall be returned to the Senate for reconsideration; but if it passes it shall be enacted. Section 4 Limit of Power No title of nobility shall be granted by the viridis Imperium: and no one shall accept of any present, office, or title, of any kind whatever, from any foreign state; create ex post facto laws; no preference shall be given by any regulation of one nation over those of another. Article 2 Consul Section 1 Installation and removal There shall be a Consul comprised of three Consuls; who shall serve a six month term with a separation of two months from each other; and who shall be elected by the citizenry in an election period not more than ten days; the candidate with the most votes shall be inaugurated on the eleventh day from the beginning of the election and shall take the oath of office. Should a candidate and/or Consul break a law, this Pactum or the oath of office; he shall stand trial before the other Consuls; if found guilty an emergency election shall be held in the same manner as afore mentioned to serve the remainder of the incumbents term; and the incumbent Consul shall be removed from office; never again to serve in an elected office; if he is not found guilty he shall continue to serve. Section 2 Vested Powers The Consul shall have the power to tri all cases of law, and conduct Pactum reviews. Pactum reviews will last no longer than three days and shall ensure that the law or treaty is not in violation of this Pactum. A simple majority is required to make any action. Article 3 Amendments Amendments must first pass a simple majority vote in the Senate in a voting period no longer than three days, upon its passage must be voted in favor of ¾ majority by the whole of the Imperium. No Pactum review is required. Article 4 General The Viridis Imperium is a Green sphere alliance and as such all members shall be within the green team. No law or treaty may be passed that are in any way in violation to this charter or violate the Sovereignty of the Viridis Imperium. No member of the Viridis Imperium may attack another member within the Viridis Imperium. No nation may attack any other nation or alliance without a declaration of war from the Viridis Imperium; however every nation is entitled to its inherent right of self defense. If at any time a nation is able to build nuclear weapons, it must do so; all nuclear weapons are under the direct control of the Senate. History